1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for converting the mechanical energy from the swell of an expanse of water, such as a sea, into electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use the mechanical energy from an expanse of water to convert it into electric power. To that end, devices are already known for converting the kinetic energy from the hydraulic current into electric power, for example equipping a hydroelectric power station, and devices for converting potential energy from the swell or waves into electric power.
It will be recalled that the energy from the swell, or waves, is created by the friction of the wind on the surface of the expanse of water. This energy of the swell is potential energy, coming from a height difference between the valleys and peaks of the undulations on the surface of the expanse of water.
In the state of the art, devices have already been proposed for converting the mechanical energy from the swell of an expanse of water, such as a sea, into electric power. Such a device usually comprises a substantially stationary member and a movable member relative to the stationary member, intended to be moved by the swell.
Such a device is generally bulky and/or difficult to use.